Kuroko no basket : Regarde moi et sourit moi de nouveau !
by Elena-mimiss
Summary: Blessé grièvement autrefois , Elena une jeune fille de 13 ans , souriante et encourageante, qui n'a connu jusqu'à maintenant que le monde autour de son manoir, a perdu son aptitude à pratiquer un sport . Ne voulant plus être la cause de la culpabilité de son frère jumeau, elle fera tout pour un jour retrouver cette liberté de jeu en tentant de s'inscrire au club de basket
1. Réécriture

Afin d' avancez enfin dans mon histoire qui est très en retard ci on peut appeler ça un retard encore (je suis désolé ) et surtout pour vous rendre quelques chose de meilleur je vais revoir certaines scènes de mon histoire certaine resteront inchangée ou alors seulement quelques dialogues insignifiant qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire mais les changements ce dérouleront peut-être plus à partir du chapitre 3 .

 **J'effacerai cette information quand mes chapitres seront à jours**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjours chers amis** lecteurs **je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ma fiction remis à jour qui se nomme** _Regard moi et sourit moi de nouveau_ **J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, il s'agit de la première histoire que j'écris donc tout commentaire sera bon à prendre**

 **Bon ;) Je vous laisse tranquille avec mon bla bla et vous re souhaite bonne lecture.** **  
**

Un matin d'un début de mois de juin, deux adolescents à la chevelure blonde platine et aux yeux rouge orangé s'apprêtaient à commencer le début de leur nouvelle vie. L'une était terrorisée mais impatiente à la fois, tandis que l'autre était impassible, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Tous deux venant d'une famille plutôt aisée, ils avaient eu droit à un instructeur qui leur avaient enseigné toutes les matières jusqu'au niveau du collège. De ce fait, tout ce qui était de l'ambiance d'un établissement scolaire leur était totalement inconnu.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient quitté la France pour aller vivre au Japon avec leur majordome qui était aussi leur tuteur légal, car les deux adolescents étaient orphelins à cause d'un incendie qui s'était produit le jour de leur douzième anniversaire . Tout le personnel de leur maison ainsi que leur famille avaient péri dans les flammes dans une nuit enneigée. C'était la riche fortune de leurs parents ainsi que le travail d'Alone qui avait repris la tête de l'entreprise de son père avec l'aide de Meio Ligthneur son Majordome et représentant car évidemment le jeune garçon était encore trop jeune pour assumer une telle responsabilité seul. C'est ce nouveau mode de vie qui leur permettait de pouvoir vivre ensembles sans être pris en charge par une assistante sociale pour les envoyer en famille d'accueil. Alone et Elena ont toujours refusé de se séparer, car ils ont coutume de dire que le faite de rester ensembles était leur seule force pour vivre. Ce sont des frères et sœurs qui sont également de parfaits jumeaux. Les seules choses qui les différencient sont la nature de leur sexe et leur personnalité. Ils sont profondément liés, et veillent l'un sur l'autre .

C'est dans une immense salle qui servait de salle à manger, que nos jumeaux attendaient leur petit-déjeuné asiatique . Étant au japon, ils se devaient de s'adapter au coutume de ce pays. C'est alors que trois coups se firent entendre à la porte, coupant ainsi le silence qui y régnait.

Alone : « Entrez. »

Marmonna le blondinet d'une voix monotone .

Une femme proche de la trentaine d'années aux cheveux brun et yeux magenta qui était la servante, entra donc dans l'immense salle, accompagnée d'un homme proche de la soixantaine aux cheveux et à la moustache argentés dû à son âge. C'était le majordome de la maison parler y a plus tôt et était vêtu de la même façon qu'un maître d'hôtel. Il portait une paire de lunette rectangulaire , avec un cordon métallique en forme de petite chaîne. Ce fut le premier à prendre la parole

Meio : « Bonjour Monsieur et Mademoiselle Kensō-sama nous vous apportons votre petit-déjeuner. Il s'agit d'un bol de riz accompagné d'un œuf dur ainsi que de la soupe miso et une petite portion de natto. En boisson, il y a un peu de thé sencha. »

Elena : «Merci, mais s'il vous plaît Meio-san n'employez pas notre nom de famille avec c'est suffixe honorifique quand nous somme entre nous . Cela me fait bizarre.. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Demanda Elena un peu gênée alors que la servante déposa les plat.

L'homme la regarda et par l'expression de mal aise qu'elle affichait il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec bienveillance, avant de lui répondre.

Meio: « Je suis désolé Mademoiselle mais au Japon, employer le prénom d'une personne sans son accord et un signe d'insolence vous le savez pourtant . Je me dois de vous appeler ainsi, pour que cette coutume vous soit naturel à l'avenir. Donc mademoiselle pour votre bien acceptée de m'appeler pendant quelques temps par mon nom de famille . »

Elena : «Euh O-oui .. bien sûr Euh Lightneur-san , je comprends. Mais cela fais déjà deux mois que nous sommes au Japon, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y habituer ! »

S'exclama la jeune fille, en se demandant si c'était normal.

Meio: « Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle. Le fait que vous alliez dans votre nouvelle école, vous aidera beaucoup à vous intégrer. Vous vous ferez sans aucun doute des amies, qui vous aideront à vous adapter rapidement à votre nouvelle vie. Les japonais sont généralement très tolérants envers les étrangers. »

Elena : «Mais j'suis à moitié japonaise ça pèse un peu lourd ce détail... »

Meio : « Ce n'est pas un soucie que prendront en compte vos camarades vous n'êtes pas habitué aux coutumes de ce pays c'est tout ce que importe à leur yeux j'en suis sûr .

Termina le majordome le même sourire bienveillant, fixé sur son visage.

La blonde, néanmoins pensive, finie par tomber d'accord sur ce point avec l'adulte. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'adorait comme une petite fille qui aimait son grand père.

Elena : « Oui, vous avez raison! Mais hum pour être honnête, je suis encore un peu inquiète de la journée que je vais passer ... »

Alone toujours silencieux observa sa sœur, en commençant à manger son bol de riz neutre mais amusé des appréhension que ressentait Elena. Il comprenait sa réaction car contrairement à elle, il avait déjà une petite expérience social avec les autre et comment le monde fonctionnait, en raison de ses différents déplacements qu'il avait déjà entrepris avec son père. C'était le plus souvent pour des voyages d'affaires au Japon pour l'apprentissage de son métier actuel ou pour de petites réceptions auxquelles lui, ainsi que son père et sa mère étaient conviés. Le jeune homme se sentait un tant soit peu gêné en repensant à cela, car depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, il avait toujours eu droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de leur père. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce rejet à l'égard de sa fille. En effet, Elena était pour résumer, une fille douce et aimante toujours féminine et très respectueuse envers les gens. De plus, elle avait maintes fois prouvé qu'elle pouvait avoir du caractère quant il faut et qu'elle faisait très bien la cuisine. Elle préparait ses plats avec à chaque fois un côté esthétique que peu de personnes ne possédait et surtout de l'originalité sur leur composition.

Le collégien se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une fois, ce jour là, leurs père était partit en voyage sans lui pour une fois et Elena avait préparé pour tout le monde des pancakes à la fraise, non pas de simple pancakes avec de la confiture de fraise qu'on pose par dessus mais vraiment du sirop de fraise compris dans l'ingrédient du pancake . Ils étaient délicieux et de multiples formes, et représentaient par exemple des animaux , des étoiles ou des cœur.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Alone est un garçon d'une nature froide et peu expressif, qui avait du mal à ce confier aux autres. L'image qu'il envoyait aux gens de lui, était celle d'une personne solitaire qui ne cherchait pas d'aide de qui que ce soit. Pourtant la vérité , c'était un adolescent très émotif et aussi sensible que Elena . Les seules personnes qui connaissaient cet aspect du jumeaux étaient cette première ainsi que leur majordome.

Pour la rassurer, Alone se tourna vers la blonde, et lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé au directeur de l'établissement s'ils pouvaient être dans la même classe et qu'il avait accepté, donc n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ça ayant deviné depuis le début que c'était la peur d'affronter l'inconnu seul qui l'inquiétait.

Elena : « C'est vrai Alone ? On va être dans la même classe ? Tu ne me l'avait pas dit ça !

Meoi : «Je n'ai informé votre frère de cela qu'hier soir Mademoiselle. »

Expliqua l'homme qui s'inclina poliment en guise d'excuse.

Elena : Ah d'accord.

Alone : Elena tu a encore oublié le suffixe horrifique.

Elena : A-ah zut ! euh oui Nii-san. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à un suffixe quand tu m'appelles..

\- C'est pas juste

Ajouta t'elle pensivement les joue légèrement gonflée par la frustration de cette difficulté ajouté en plus des autre en japonais.

Alone : Seulement parce que je suis l'ainée et que c'est la tradition d'appeler les ainé avec des suffixe.

Elena : Hummm...

Alone : En revenant pour le collège j'suis sûr que tu seras beaucoup plus apprécié et vite entouré que moi donc t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La jumelle se tourna vers son frère, et le regarda avec étonnement. Ils avaient beau être frère et sœur, Alone avait du mal avec les compliments . La tirade rassurante du plus vieux des deux adolescents, fit apparaître de légères rougeurs sur les pommettes d'Elena. Touchée par l'attention que lui portait son jumeau, elle sourit un peu et détournant son regard du siens .

Elena : « À ce propos onii-san, comment s'appelle le collège où on va déjà je m'en rappelle plus ? »

S'enquit la jeune blonde d'un ton curieux qui maudissait ça mémoire alors qu'elle bu une gorgée de son thé qui était d'ailleurs un peu amer .

Alone : « Le collège s'appelle Teiko, Elena. Tu as tant de mal à le retenir que ça? »

Se moqua son frère avec un bref sourire ironique sur les lèvres , qui agaça un peu la jeune fille.

Elena « C'est juste que je me mélange encore avec le français. »

Répliqua la jeune fille pour ce défendre . Elle fit la moue chose qui la rendait très enfantin.

Alone : « Très bonne excuse...»

Rétorqua son frère puis ajouta

Alone : «Mais reconnaît que ce n'est pas seulement cela. De toute manière, tu n'as jamais eu une très bonne mémoire concernant les noms tout simplement . »

Choquée de la réplique d'Alone, Elena écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle pris la parole presque avec violence

Elena : « Hey c'est pas sympa ça ! Et puis, tu dis ça parce que t'as une mémoire bien meilleure que la mienne ! J'ai peut être moins de mémoire que toi, mais au moins je ne suis pas fière comme un coq comme toi . »

Se défendit la concernée, clairement contente de son sens de la répartie.

Même si, depuis la mort de leurs parents, Alone rigolait rarement voire jamais, il prenait toujours un certain plaisir à narguer sa petite sœur. Il ne disait pas cela dans le seul but de l'embêter, mais aussi pour lui faire oublier un peu son mal être quant à sa future journée de cours.

Alone : « Et bien non. Je suis pas prétentieux, juste réaliste. »

Termina t-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à sa sœur.

La demoiselle plissa légèrement les yeux et gonfla les joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Sachant les véritables intentions de son diable de jumeau, elle se résigna et poursuivit en silence sont petit déjeuné. Le calme dura jusqu'à ce que la servante de la maison l'interrompisse en tendant des comprimés à Elena.

Assada : «Mademoiselle, voici vos médicaments. Vous n'avez pas de difficultés à respirer ce matin ?»

Elena : «Merci Assada-san. non ce matin, je vais bien. Ne vous faites pas de soucis.»

Pendant que la blonde prenait son traitement, le collégien pensa que si sa sœur souffrait désormais de difficultés respiratoire plus sévère qu'avant , c'était entièrement de sa faute. La nuit du vingt-six Décembre, pendant l'incendie, un groupe d'hommes armés avaient tenté de le tuer et Elena avait fait l'erreur de s'interposer entre ses assaillants et lui. Les assassins avaient tout de même réussit à enlever le jeune homme qui avait souffert pendant cinq long mois, avant que Meio ne réussisse à le libérer avec l'aide de la police qui malheureusement n'avait pas réussi à capturer les ravisseur qui encore aujourd'hui était recherché . Si le majordome ne l'avait pas retrouvé, l'adolescent ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est . Lorsqu'il fut de retour, Alone apprit l'amère vérité. Lui, Elena qui se trouvait encore dans le coma même après ces cinq derniers mois et Meio étaient les seuls survivants du désastre , et sa sœur qui avait toujours été la vivacité incarnée malgré la mal formation d'un de ces poumons un handicap de naissance , ne pouvait plus pratiquer d'activités physiques un peu intenses sans risquer de ce mettre en danger et devait toujours avoir une petite bouteille d'oxygène avec elle en cas de crise.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le blondinet se rappela du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit lorsque sa sœur avait enfin ouvert les yeux, après six mois constitués de peur et d'incertitude . Il se jura ce jour là, qu'il protégerait sa sœur à jamais qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait . Cette nuit fut sûrement la pire de leur vie pour ces trois personnes. Elena perdit son énergie continuelle et sa passion pour le sport, Meio ses amis du personnel et sa femme, et Alone lui, perdit son sourire.

La demoiselle qui avait enfin fini d'avaler ses médicaments, remarqua le regard sombre de son frère qui s'était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il avait car elle savait que son frère ne s'était jamais pardonné ce qui lui était arrivée . Elena resta silencieuse attristée car peut importait ses efforts. Lorsqu'Alone était ainsi, même la voix de la blondinette ne l'atteignait pas.

Le petit déjeuner se termina donc de cette manière, et les jumeaux se préparèrent chacun de leur côté. Alone étant prêt le premier, se mit à attendre sa sœur qui apparemment, n'avait pas encore finit de s'habiller. Il patientait donc dans le salon, assit dans un grand fauteuil. Regardant les informations de la matinée pour passer le temps, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable et remarqua que quinze minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis que sa sœur avait disparut pour enfiler son uniforme, et qu'il avait allumé la télévision. Se demandant ce qui ce passait , le jeune homme se décida au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion, à aller demander des renseignements à une jeune femme qui nettoyait la salle à manger et qui avait remis l'uniforme à sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt dans la matinée .

Alone : « Je suis désolé de vous déranger Konno-san, mais savez vous si ma sœur est prête ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta. Étant nouvelle dans le métier depuis seulement l'arrivée des jumeaux au Japon , elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, et encore moins en recevant un suffixe honorifique de son supérieur qu'il soit un enfant ne changeai rien au principe. Se retournant, la femme de ménage se retrouva face à Alone, et elle en lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait. Heureusement, son interlocuteur la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Konno: « Je..je suis désolée K-k-kensō-sama ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez m'adresser la p-parole ..p-pour l'assiette..m-m-merci..j-je.. »

Bégaya t-elle, complètement affolée . La jeune femme qui n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'Alone elle était de carrure petite et fine avec les cheveux d'un mauve très claire et les yeux vert , elle regardait son supérieur avec crainte, comme si ce dernier allait la frapper. Se sentant navré pour la jeune nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà bien avant son recrutement , le blond décida de calmer ses craintes avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un malaise.

Alone : « Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis aussi responsable. C'est moi qui suis venu vous parler alors que vous étiez occupé totalement à autre chose. Excusez moi. »

Faisant un signe respectueux de la tête, il lui tendit l'assiette. En le voyant si humble face à elle, la brunette eu un sourire nerveux . Ce qui l'intimidait le plus chez le garçon des Kensō c'était ses yeux, semblables à l'opale de feu, cette pierre précieuse dont les couleurs variaient du jaune au rouge selon la lumière le reflétant . Ce regard qui dégageait à la fois tant de gentillesse et de force, mais aussi parfois tant de froideur. La servante remercia Alone de nouveau, et récupéra l'assiette qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Puis, elle répondit à la question qui lui avait été posé quelques minutes auparavant:

Konno : « Je pense que la jeune maîtresse a fini de se préparer. Mais il me semble qu'elle disait qu'il y avait un soucis avec sa jupe.»

Alone : « Un soucis avec sa jupe ? »

Reprit le blond en fonçant un peu les sourcils.

Alone : « Lequel ?»

Ajouta t'il

Konno: «Je crois qu'elle la trouvait un peu trop courte Monsieur.»

Alone : «Ah...je vois. »

Soupira le blond, qui se trouvait vraiment idiot. Et pour cause ! Il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux problèmes que pourraient poser un uniforme, alors qu'il connaissait la pudeur sans limites de sa sœur. Saluant la servante une dernière fois, le garçon quitta la salle à manger, et se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre d'Elena.

...

Partie suivante publier très bientôt j'espère que ce début de réécriture est mieux que le précédent gros bisous à vous mes lecteurs j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ou vos votes Ci le chapitre vous a plut 😘

Voici Les noms complet des personnages présents dans ce chapitre.

Prénom - Nom :

Alone - Kensō

Elena - Kensō

Meio- Lightneur

Assada - Romi

Yumiko - Konno

 **ET VOILA CE CHAPITRE ET TERMINER MERCI DE L'AVOIR LU.**

 **N'HÉSITER PAS A ME FAIRE PART DE VOS COMMENTAIRE ET DE VOS PREMIÈRES APPRÉCIATION SUR MES PERSONNAGES JE LES ACCEPTES TOUTES LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE DEMANDE C'EST QU'ELLE SOIT RECHERCHER POUR QUE JE PUISSE ME CORRIGER ET M'AMÉLIORER ENSUITE ET QUE VOUS SOYEZ POLIS .**

 **A BIENTÔT ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une fois devant la porte il toqua à cette dernière, et demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Après un moment de silence, sa sœur lui donna son accord d'une voix à peine audible. Poussant la porte, Alone pénétra dans la chambre qui était simple et parfaitement rangée. La tapisserie était rose pâle et se mariait à merveille avec le parquet en bois de chêne. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque accrochée à un mur de deux étages dans laquelle se trouvait quelques romans la plupart fantastiques , fantasy avec beaucoup de manga , il y avait des livre concernant les chevaux et d'autre animaux aussi . Un bureau se trouvait au fond à gauche de la chambre en face de la fenêtre , et au fond à droite se trouvait le lit d'Elena et dessus ce trouvait divers peluches dont une qui était en forme de ballon de basket .

Cette dernière y était d'ailleurs assise, vêtue de l'uniforme de Teiko. Elle portait une paire de bas blanc et ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient coiffés en deux tresses, reliées à l'arrière de son crane avec un petit petit élastique bleu qui se trouvait être de la même couleur que celle de son chemiser. La blondinette, tête baissée, fixait ses jambes fines très gênée. Alone la rejoignit au bord de son lit et attendit patiemment qu'elle engage la conversation :

Elena : « Hum..Onii-san.. répond moi franchement... Tu ne trouves pas que ma jupe est courte ? »

S'enquit la demoiselle en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère.

Alone : « Pas du tout. J'ai demandé y a quelques semaine à Lightneur qu'il prenne tes mesures tu t'en rappel ? Ta jupe n'est pas trop courte Elena.»

Elena : «D'accord... donc personne ne va me regarder bizarrement ? »

Insista la collégienne d'une voix où perçait sa nervosité.

Alone : « Il n'y pas de raisons. Si les garçons se mettent à te fixer, ce sera probablement parce qu'ils seront tombés dingue de toi . Puis tu sais, les gens ne vont faire attention à toi qu'à partir du moment où ils se rendront compte que tu es gênée. Alors comporte toi comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien. »

Elena : « D-Dingue de MOI Tu dis ?! »

Reprit Elena aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, n'ayant pas écouté un mot de ce que lui avait dit son frère après le mot tabou. Voyant la tête de sa sœur, le blondinet étouffa un début de rire en déviant son regard de la jumelle . Il se reprit rapidement et fit un sourire sadique à son interlocutrice.

Alone : « De toute façon, je ne les laisseraient pas te regarder mal, point finale.»

Elena : « Merci Nii-san, mais il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule... Je dois pouvoir me défendre car tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger. Je dois grandir et avancer comme toi tu le fais pour garder l'entreprise de père pour qu'on revienne toujours à nos besoins... en revenant ça j'suis encore désolé de pas pouvoir t'aider »

L'aîné poussa un léger soupire exaspéré.

Alone : «Tu n'as pas a t'en faire pour ça c'est pas bien différent du travail que père me refilait.. puis c'est surtout Meio pour le moment qui donne les instructions que je lui donne. »

Elena : Oui c'est vrai ... heureusement qu'il est là avec nous.

Sourit la jeune fille suivit du jumeau qui hocha de la tête légèrement tombant tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Alone : Oui heureusement qui est là..

Répéta t'il laissant à présent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé débarque en les prévenant qu'à force de laisser le temps défiler, ils finiraient par être en retard. Le majordome précisa que s'ils désiraient, il pouvait les emmener en voiture.

Alone : «Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'y aller à pied. Cela permettra à Elena de découvrir plus en détail la ville . »

Répondu le blond qui était devenu blanc comme un linge, le mot voiture résonnant dans son esprit comme un coup de canon.

Meio: « Très bien monsieur. Mais vous savez, je peux vous donner vos médicaments contre votre cinépathie  ( Mal des transports) si vous le désirez. »

Se moqua poliment le vieil homme, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas entièrement dans l'intérêt de sa sœur qui le faisait agir de cette manière.

Alone : « Meio...»

Répondu sur un ton réprobateur l'aîné des Kensō , gêné de s'être fait démasqué.

Un rire démarra entre Meio et Elena qui trouvaient que le comportement du blond était drôle et puéril de ce cacher derrière des excuses pour ne pas admettre ce problème . Ce dernier en était tout à fait conscient, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en était incapable. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait vu de nombreux spécialistes qui s'étaient montrés complètement incompétents, à son grand désespoir. Ce trouble faisait aussi à l'époque, le malheur de son paternel lorsqu'il l'emmenait à ces voyages . Lorsque les rires cessèrent enfin au grand plaisir du blond, susceptible sur le sujet, l'adulte accompagna les adolescents jusqu'à la porte d'entrée après que Elena est pris ça sacoche médicale contenant son oxygène, et il leur souhaita de passer une agréable journée.

Elena : « Merci, vous aussi Lightneur-san! »

Le remercia Elena en s'inclinant avant de rejoindre son frère .

Meio : « Monsieur ! »

Alone : « Oui ?»

S'arrête en ce retournant le jeune garçon attendant ce que allait lui dire l'homme face à lui.

Meio : «Passez une bonne journée. Je vous ferais un compte rendu de la journée.»

Alone : «Merci Meio. »

Répondit Alone d'une voix neutre. Puis il s'en alla, la blonde sur ses talons.

En les regardant s'éloigner vers leur nouveau collège, un sourire triste pris place sur les lèvres du vieux majordome avant de retourner à son travail...

...

Les deux Kensō, marchaient d'un bon pas en direction de l'établissement qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de minute de chez eux. C'était la fin du printemps et il faisait un peu chaud, mais parfois le vent se levait, rafraîchissant les deux jumeaux et faisait virevolter par la même occasion les fleurs de cerisier qui ce décrochaient des arbres . La blonde platine était émerveillée car c'était des expériences totalement nouvelles pour elle qui avait toujours grandit enfermé dans leur très grande maison en France où ils habitaient autrefois. Elle s'arrêta un instant de marcher à chaque occasion où elle découvrait des chose inédite . Son frère songea qu'elle ressemblait à une colombe retrouvant la liberté. Alone était heureux de voir Elena si débordante d'énergie, mais avec quelques inquiétudes pour ça santé qui le hantait donc calma un peu l'extasie de ça jumelle quand il jugea qu'elle s'agitait un peu trop.

Après avoir marché un certain temps, les deux collégiens commencèrent à rencontrer d'autres adolescents qui semblaient avoir le même âge qu'eux. Heureux, ils riaient et discutaient entre eux, se racontant leurs futurs projets pour les vacances d'été. Envieuse, Elena voulu accelérer le rythme mais elle se fit stopper de nouveau par Alone qui lui expliqua posément que se presser ne servirait à rien, et qu'elle finirait juste par le regretter, en se sentant mal pour le reste de la journée. Regrettant un peu elle hocha de tête en poursuivant leur chemin tranquillement.

...

Une fois arrivés devant le collège, l'aîné des deux élèves pénétra à l'intérieur et aurait sûrement laissé sa sœur en plan s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle ci ne bougeait plus, plongée dans ce qui semblait être une profonde rêverie. Secouant sa main devant son visage et la faisant sursauter par la même occasion, le jeune homme s'enquit de ce qui se passait, soucieux :

Alone : « Ça ne va pas Elena ? »

Elena : «Si si mais..mais j'ai le trac maintenant... Y a tellement de monde...»

Alone : «Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de foncer comme une folle depuis qu'on est partit ? »

Elena : «Désolée..»

Alone : «Bah ne t'en fais pas. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis pas ci calme que d'habitude, l'idée de rencontrer d'autres enfants de notre âge me met mal à l'aise aussi. »

Elena: «Toi aussi ? »

Alone : «Et Ouei... Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire dans des cas pareils ?»

Elena : «Euh non ?»

Alone : «Il faut serré les dent et avancer pour affronter son angoisse petite sœur !»

Elena : «Att-..! »

Voulut protester Elena en paniquant légèrement . Elle n'en eu pas le temps car son frère bien décidé, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Elena : « Où est ce qu'on va ? »

Alone : «Voir le principal. Meio m'a dit hier qu'il souhait nous rencontrer et nous présenter par la même occasion le délégué de notre classe qui aurait la charge de nous faire visiter le collège. »

Elena : «D'accord, j'espère qu'il sera sympa! »

Sourit la blondinette .

Alone : «On verra. »

Alone et Elena montèrent donc au premier étage où se trouvait le bureau du principal, en évitant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur eux. Même si elle se refusait à le montrer, la demoiselle était horriblement gênée d'être observée de cette manière. Il fallait néanmoins comprendre les collégiens. Deux nouveaux élèves au visage à moitié européen de sexe opposé et jumeaux monozygotes par dessus le marché, avaient de quoi retenir toute leur attention. Son frère, pas perturbé pour un sou avança sans se presser vers le bureau qui se situait au fond du couloir à gauche. Arrivant face à la porte où y était inscrit en Kanji le nom de celui qui occupait les lieux. L'adolescente était bien contente d'avoir au moins appris ces derniers mois à lire , écrire et parler japonais même ci elle ressentait toujours un peu quelques difficultés a le lire et l'écrire.

Le blond leva la main et attendit que sa sœur lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était prête pour toquer contre le bois vernis.

?: « Entrez. »

Dit de l'intérieur de la pièce une voix grave et masculine.

Ayant reçut l'autorisation, les deux blonds pénétrèrent donc dans le bureau. Assis sur un fauteuil à roulettes, se tenait un homme un peu rondouillet qui remplissait divers documents. Levant la tête en voyant les arrivants, il s'interrompit dans son action, un stylo à la main alors que les jumeaux s'inclinaient devant l'homme.

Alone : « Bonjour monsieur. Nous sommes les deux nouveaux élèves. Je m'appelle Kensō Alone, et voici ma sœur, Elena.»

Directeur: Bonjour je vous attendais. Installez vous.

Alone : «Merci.»

Répondu le garçon en répondant à l'invitation avec ça sœur en s'asseyant .

Hashimoto : «Je suis Monsieur Hashimoto Matsuda, comment vous sentez vous ? Prêts à commencer cette première journée ? »

Demanda le principal d'un sourire ce voulant bienveillant.

Alone : « Pour ma part, j'espère bien passer une bonne journée. Vous avez en tout cas un magnifique établissement Hashimoto-san. »

Répondit Alone de son éternel ton posé, qui devinait quel genre de personne se trouvait être ledit directeur.

Hashimoto : « Merci Kensō-kun , j'espère aussi que votre avis ne changera pas. »

Son sourire qui n'était pas vraiment sincère , fit discrètement lever au ciel les yeux d'Alone. Cette homme face à lui était le type parfait de celui qui ce concentrait plus sur le succès de ces intérêt que l'humain. Pour leur cas s'était qu'ils passent une bonne rentrée pour pas qu'une mauvaise réputation naisse dans son établissement.

Hashimoto : « Et vous Kensō-san ? »

Reprit leur interlocuteur en reportant son regard sur Elena.

Elena : « Heu..je pense comme mon frère monsieur. »

Hashimoto : «Je vois. Je suis au courant de votre situation actuelle . Bien entendu, cela restera entre nous. J'ose néanmoins espérer que cet établissement vous fera oublier un peu de vos soucis. Si vous avez des problèmes à vous adapter ou autre, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler à moi, à un de vos enseignant ou à votre délégué de classe. »

Restant impassible, Alone laissa la blondinette remercier l'adulte tandis que ce dernier reprenait :

Hashimoto: « Avez vous une idée d'activités que vous souhaiteriez faire en dehors de vos heures de cours ? C'est quelque chose de très courant au japon et si vous aimez le sport Kensō-kun , nous disposons d'un prestigieux club de basket.»

Alone : «Je ne sais pas encore monsieur. Tout dépendra de si ma sœur s'adapte bien ici. »

Expliqua Alone en espérant que le message qu'il voulait faire passer était assez subtile.

Hashimoto : « Je comprends..prenez votre temps surtout. Nous avons beaucoup de clubs autre que le sport comme ceux de cuisine, de lecture, de théâtre, d'arrangement floral ou encore d'astronomie et d'aide animalière . »

Elena : «D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Remercia une nouvelle fois la collégienne et était intriguée par plusieurs des club dit plutôt tandis que son frère avait, au vu de l'expression du principal, une confirmation de ce qu'il désirait. L'adulte leur expliqua brièvement le règlement scolaire et leur donna rapidement les noms des enseignants qu'ils auraient pendant l'année tout en leur remettant l'emploi du temps et la liste des club que possédait Teiko. Il rajouta que s'ils désiraient des informations supplémentaires, ils devraient s'adresser à leur délégué. Alors qu'il finissait de parler, de nouveaux coups retentirent.

Hashimoto : « Je crois que c'est lui justement. Tu peux rentrer Akashi-kun. »

Alors que le nouvel arrivant franchissait le seuil de la pièce, les deux blonds se retournèrent pour voir le visage de leur délégué et camarade de classe. Vêtu d'un uniforme semblable à celui d'Alone, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et au regard semblable à celui d'un chat tout aussi rouge dégageant une grande prestance. Elena songea brièvement qu'il dégageait quelques chose de vraiment imposant difficile de ne pas le remarquer . Le collégien en face d'eux, inspirait le respect et l'adolescente se surprit à se demander si tous les garçons du collège étaient comme lui. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées fasciné des yeux du délégué qui était peu commun, le principal l'en sorti de façon assez brutale en recommençant à parler :

Hashimoto : « Te voilà Akashi-kun. Voici les élèves transférés dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours.

Akashi : «Ravi de faire votre connaissance, et bienvenue au collège Teiko. Je suis Akashi Seijuro.»

Elena : « Merci et e-enchanté Akashi-san. Je suis Kensō Elena.»

Le jumeaux se présenta également avant que le directeur pris la parole.

Hashimoto : Les cours vont bientôt commencer je te laisse le soin pour le reste de la journée Akashi.

Akashi : D'accord.

Le roux s'inclina et invita les jumeaux à le suivre ce qu'il fit .

La porte refermé le directeur ce remis à ces papiers en soupirant longuement comme soulager que cette entretien soit fini .

Une fois dehors, Akashi, prit la tête du groupe et entreprit de conduire les jumeaux jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient en deuxième année dans la classe A, et que le cours qu'ils allaient avoir dans quelques instants était le Japonais, dont l'enseignante se prénommait Madame Miku Yui . Il ajouta qu'il leur feront visiter l'école à la pose du midi.

...

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de leur salle de classe où l'on pouvait entendre se qui provenait de la pièce, les deux Kensō ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir la pression. L'une parce qu'elle savait qu'en passant cette porte elle allait devoir combattre les regards qui se poseraient sur elle, l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde qu'elle aptitude avoir avec des enfants de son âge. Ils avaient passé la plupart de leur enfance constamment entouré d'adultes surtout pour le cas de Elena. Un soupire inaudible, échappa à Alone. En réalité, le jeune homme était aussi mal à l'aise que la blondinette, mais il prenait sur lui .

Akashi fit coulisser la porte , coupant net les discussions qui allaient de bon train. Son autorité surprit la jumelle qui ne connaissait aux dernières nouvelles, que son père capable de faire ce genre de chose. Le délégué indiqua d'un geste de la main aux jumeaux qu'ils pouvaient lui passer devant, et ce que craignait Elena se réalisa. Malgré l'autorité naturelle dont faisait preuve le rouge, une multitude de regards écarquillés se fixèrent sur eux, et un cri collectif de surprise retentit. La fille Kensō aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir disparaître, tandis que son frère se répétait que finalement cette journée, n'était pas prête de se terminer...

...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut n'hésiter pas à voter ci vous aimer ou/et laisser un commentaire plein de bisous 😘

Les personnages arrivé de ce chapitre : 

Prénom - Nom

Matsuda - Hashimoto

Seijuro - Akashi


	4. Chapter 3

Ce matin là, les deux jumeaux étaient fin prêts pour entamer leur deuxième journée de cours. Contrairement à la veille, Elena semblait plus détendue, et un sourire rayonnant restait fixé sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de son frère, qui avait du surveiller les moindres faits et gestes déplacés de ses camarades qui appréciaient manifestement la timidité de la blondinette. De plus, un blond un peu plus grand que lui et qui s'appelait Kise Ryota s'était montré un peu trop tactile à son goût. Ledit Kise avait râlé pendant près de cinq minutes en répétant sans cesse qu'il voulait simplement faire un simple câlin amical de bienvenue à la nouvelle élève. Alone peinait à croire que cet espèce de play-boy se trouvait être un basketteur très doué alors qu'il débutait tout juste dans ce sport. Les Kensō avaient aussi fait la connaissance de Momoi Satsuki, une jeune fille pleine de vie aux long cheveux tourmaline et aux yeux rose. Elle était accompagnée d'un grand métis aux cheveux bleus nuit qui se prénommait Aomine Daiki, et que l'adolescente surnommait amicalement ''Dai-chan''. Selon le blond, Aomine Daiki ressemblait à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un hentai ( pervers) , ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire surtout après avoir vus les revu érotique sur le pupitre du basané que ce ledit "hentai " avait regardé pendant la pause . S'il tente un jour de mater ma sœur , je lui crève les yeux. Pensa Alone inquiet pour le physique qu'avait Elena, un corps plutôt bien développé, mais pas autant que Satsuki. Les autres étaient supportables mis à part un superstitieux aux cheveux et aux yeux verts. Il fuyait les deux blonds comme la peste dès que ce dernier ce soit renseigné sur leur signe astrologique, selon lui les capricornes portait malheur au cancer ce jour ci. En plus de cela, il tenait dans ça main un petit cactus en clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était son objet chanceux du jour. Oha-Asa l'avait prédit. Ce comportement ne pouvait correspondre qu'à Midorima Shintaro.

Les deux derniers garçons étaient un géant violet qui ne jurait que par sa nourriture, et un turquoise à l'air inexpressif, un peu plus petit qu'Alone et Akashi. Ils avaient pour noms Murasakibara Atsushi et Kuroko Tetsuya. Le dernier des deux collégiens intriguait fortement les deux jumeaux et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Et pour cause ! Le garçon au regard cyan avait une présence quasi inexistante, ce qui faisait que si on ne prêtait pas attention à lui, on avait tendance à l'oublier. Tout simplement.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour l'école Elena ouvrit la bouche, son frère semblant s'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Elena : « Tu as trouvé un club dont tu voudrais faire parti Onii-san ? »

S'enquit la jeune fille le sourire au lèvre .

Alone : « Hmm..non pas encore.»

Lui répondit son frère en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs.

Alone : «Et toi ? »

Elena : « À vrai dire, j'hésite y en a tellement .. Le club de musique m'intéresse , mais celui de cuisine aussi par exemple. Y a aussi l'association défense animale du collège .. Ah et oui ! J'aimerais bien rejoindre le club de basket.»

Alone : «Le club de basket ? Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible maintenant pourtant ?»

Rétorqua presque sèchement Alone mal à laisse .

Elena : «Je..je sais...»

Murmura Elena d'un ton hésitant.

Elena : «Mais je te parle pas de jouer au basket ! Je veux épauler Momoi-chan en tant que son assistante ! »

Reprit-elle plus fort .

Alone : «Ahh... ça veut dire que tu vas te retrouver avec la sangsue, l'espèce de satyre et le fétichiste..».

Elena : «C'est pas très sympa pour eux , ils sont gentils.»

Alone : « Y a rien de méchants. Mais toi, tu es sûre que ça va le faire ?»

Revint l'adolescent sur le sujet de l'orientation de sa sœur.

Elena : «Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Tu oublie qu'il y a Akashi-san là-bas aussi. »

Alone : «Ohh oui c'est vrai " la gorgone".»

Elena : «Arrête, tu recommence avec t'es surnom débile Onii-san! »

Réprimanda la blonde d'un soupir, exaspérée .

Elena : « Qu'est ce qui te fait l'appeler comme ça ?»

Alone : «Rien de spécial juste que hier au bureau du directeur tu étais resté pétrifié sans le savoir sur son regard.»

Un moment de silence passa alors que le jumeau poursuivait sa marche . Puis, Elena qui sous la surprise, s'était arrêté de marché et fixait le dos de son frère s'éloigner . Quand soudainement elle réalisa ce qu'il tentait de dire. Se mettant à rougir, elle ouvrit la bouche et cria :

Elena : « NON JE NE SUIS PAS TOMBÉE AMOUREUSE ! BAKA ! AHO-BAKA ! »

Alone : «Juste à titre d'information, ''Baka'' et ''Aho'' veulent dire la même choses Elena. »

Alone s'arrêtant pour laisser la cadette le rattraper, il la dévisagea d'un air mi-narquois alors que cette dernière lui lançait un regard qui ce voulait en colère fatigué de son jumeau lui criant qu'elle savait cela. Se rappelant brusquement de choses pour le plus désagréables, le blond pinça les lèvres et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

Elena : «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-san ? »

S'interrogea la fille intriguée par ce changement d'humeur et ce calma donc presque immédiatement .

Alone: « Ce n'est pas dans ce club que se trouve aussi Haizaki Shōgo ?»

Elena: «E-euh...si. »

Marmonna Elena d'une voix un peu éteinte.

L'argenté la mettant mal à l'aise, l'adolescente faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Serrant légèrement les poings, le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux. Lors de leur première journée de cours, leur professeur principal avait souhaité que tout le monde se présente. Chacun avait fait un effort, et avait fait de son mieux pour parler de soi. Même l'horoscopé vert et l'estomac géant avaient dit quelques mots. Mais Haizaki lui s'était contenté de rester à l'écart ce présentant brièvement en les dévisageant de manière hautaine . Si ce n'était que cela, le blond aurait passé l'éponge, ne voulant pas se fatiguer pour ce genre de types, dès le premier jour en plus . Pourtant, non content de ne rien respecter, leur camarade de classe ne s'était pas gêné pendant une pause d'attraper le bras d'Elena et la coller contre lui. Pour ne rien arranger, il lui avait en plus susurré à l'oreille que les françaises étaient ''vraiment bonnes'' selon ses dires et qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec une étrangère pour changer.

Alone l'admettait. Si Akashi n'avait pas arrêté cet enfoiré, le blondinet n'aurait pas été capable de se retenir, et aurait probablement été expulsé pour violence envers un élève.

Regardant sérieusement son interlocutrice, ledit Alone reprit :

Alone : « Méfie-toi de lui. Et si cet enfoiré te fait le moindre geste déplacé dans mon dos , tu me le dis immédiatement ! Tu as bien compris ?»

Elena :«Oui Onii-chan. »

Répondit sans batailler la concernée voyant son frère avancer de nouveau et le suivit.

Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à écouter son frère, car ce dernier détestait plus que tout qu'on lui cache des choses surtout ci s'était elle , il lui fallu de ce fait, un petit moment alors qu'ils arrivaient bientôt au collège pour se rendre compte que son frère venait de lui donner son accord. De manière détournée, mais quand même !

Elena : « Tu veux bien ? Vraiment !? »

S'exclama Elena à la fois émerveillée et interdite.

Alone : «Oui . D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'accompagne tout à l'heure. Cela me permettra de remercier Akashi. Il faut aussi qu'il soit mis au courant de ton état de santé. »

Elena : «Nii..je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »

Alone : « Elena ça ne suffit pas, Tu dois surtout pas te surmener! »

Elena : «J-je le sais, bien sûr Alone ! »

Laissant un silence, la blonde pris une courte inspiration comme essayant de reprendre son calme.

Elena : «D'accord... mais.. j'en parlerai que au coach ou Momoi-chan..»

Alone : « Ok ci tu veux mais ne détourne pas le sujet, promis. »

Elena : «Oui.»

Marmonna la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent au collège où l'on pouvait voir des groupe de collégiens éparpillés à tout les coins de la cour discuter , Alone n'ayant pas de chose particulière à faire pour patienter le début des cours s'adressa à sa sœur lui demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elena : «Ben ça serai bien qu'on retrouve Momoi-chan et les autres non ? »

Alone : « Hm oui bien sûr.»

Il ne protesta pas et chercha une quelconque ressemblance de leurs camarade quand une voix derrière eux les appelèrent.

Momoi : «Salut Sō-chaaan! Ken-kuuun! »

( Sō-chan = Elena , Ken-kun = Alone

Une façon qu'utilise Momoi pour appeler les jumeaux pour facilement les différencier)

Arrivèrent la manageuse de l'équipe qui était accompagnée d'Aomine , étant des amis d'enfance et voisins en plus de ça , ils avaient souvent l'occasion de faire le trajet ensemble.

Elena : «Oh ! Bonjour Momoi-chan , Aomine-kun!»

Salua la jeune fille en se retournant en direction du duo , le jumeau les saluant brièvement aussi .

Aomine : «Yo.»

Les deux filles s'échangèrent les quelques nouvelles qui fus positif sous les regards dés garçon. Aomine lança la conversation avec Alone.

Aomine: «Alors t'as des idées pour c'te fête du collège? »

Alone : «Pas spécialement. »

La fête du collège avait été évoquée la veille de la part de Miku Yui leur professeur, c'était une tradition à Teiko que tout les ans les classes organise des stands à l'approche des vacances d'été suivit du lendemain une compétition sportive entre les classes , la classe gagnante partait avec une récompense qui variait selon les années .

Elena: «Moi je pensais a un stand de crêpes!? »

Momoi : « Hey moi aussi ! »

Sourit la manageuse.

Aomine : «C'est nul votre truc ! Pas question que je passe mon temps à cuisiner ou vendre!»

Momoi: «Comment ça notre idée et nul ! J'suis pas d'accord les crêpes ça marche toujours ! »

Aomine : «Ci c'est toi qui cuisine j'ai des doute.»

Le duo ce chamaillèrent sur ce sujet sous les regard spectateur des jumeaux. Momoi voulant nier les dire de l'as , ce dernier balançai toute les anecdote possible à la rose pour que cette dernière admette la chose, ce qui n'eu que l'effet de la mettre en colère.

Momoi : « ROHH! AHO-MINE ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Ok j'ai peut-être besoin de progressé un peu certes mais c'est mangeables ce que je fais quand même ! »

Satsuki voulant à tout pris prouver aux jumeaux c'est dire. Elle sortit une boîte ou à l'intérieur ce trouvait plein de dorayaki à la pâtes d'haricot rouge. L'aspect était tellement affreux qu'une censure était sûrement nécessaire, la jumelle ce retenait de déglutir de cette vison, pas d'impatience d'y goûter mais plutôt d'horreur.

Momoi : «J'veux faire une surprise pour Tetsu-kun vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en penser ? »

Aie les jumeaux ce trouvaient obligé d'y goûter, merci Aomine, Alone fessant un effort pris un dorayaki qui coupa délicatement en deux pour donner sa moitié à sa jumelle .

Elena : «Goûtons. »

La jumelle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement , même la pâte d'haricots qui était censé être rouge ce trouvait virer au noir ou violet , ce qui était sûr c'est que ça n'avait en rien l'air délicieux malheureusement.

Elle pris son courage en main et ouvrit la bouche pour goûter en même temps que son frère , le fameux pancake japonais, sous le regard désolé du basketteur.

Leur réaction fut plus qu'évident le goût était encore plus affreux que la présentation, la jumelle ce pressa de le finir pour ne pas vexer la cuisinière et respira un coup, elle ferait n'importe pour avoir un verre de jus là tout de suite pour faire passer ce goût extrêmement salé.

Momoi : «Alors ?»

Elena : «Tu.. Tu n'aurais pas confondu le sucre et le sale ? »

Momoi : «Ah peut-être. Donc.. c'est ci mauvais que ça ? »

Satsuki semblait très déçu, alors qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour préparer ces pancakes.

Alone : «J'pense que déjà ci tu ne confondais plus le sucre et le sale ça pourrait probablement aller mieux. »

Étrangement le jumeau ne semblait pas aussi atteint que ça jumelle sur le goût, est qu'il prenait sur lui? Ou son sens du goût était en mode off ?

Elena : «Et aussi que tu les fasse moins cuir»

Momoi : «Oh d'accord merci ! »

Remercia la ménagère retrouvant un sourire.

Aomine : «J'vous avais dis que c'était une horreur ça cuisine. »

Momoi : « DAI-CHAN ! »

Le blond soupira en sortant un petit bocal en verre ou à l'intérieur ce trouvait d'étrange bâtonnet et en mis un en bouche.

Elena : «Et toi Aomine-kun ? Tu n'as pas d'idée ? »

Aomine : «Ci un stand de basket genre ceux qui arrive à battre une équipe de la classe gagne le droit de jouer contre moi ! »

Le sérieux de l'as montrait qu'il était sincère , aucun commentaire ne fus donner pendant un instant, la rose désespérée de son ami en mis une main devant son visage et déclara:

Momoi : «Ton stand c'est n'importe quoi, certain de la classe n'aime pas forcément le basket comme nous et j'pense pas que le concept que c'est toi la récompense peut plaire au gens qui viendront à la fête ! »

Aomine : « On verra ça au vote ci mon idée et ci pourrie que ça!»

Kise : «Salut ! Dites c'est animé ici, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Arriva le mannequin suivit du géant violet qui dégustait ces barre de maiubo désintéressé de tout ce qui ce passait autour.

Elena : «Salut Kise-kun ! On parle juste de nos idées pour la fête. Et l'idée de Aomine n'est pas vraiment convaincant pour nous. »

Kise : « Okk Moi les filles j'ai un projet que j'suis sûr vous aller A-do-rée ! »

Aomine : «On en a rien a foutre de tes projet Kise! »

Kise : «À ce que je sache, j'ai dis "les filles" Aominecchi ! »

Grimaça le plus grand des blondinets du groupe avant de toussoté pour déclarer en posant cool le pouce en l'air :

Kise : Un stands Karaoké vous en pensez quoi ?! ✨

Elena : Moi j'aime l'idée!

Momoi : J'aime bien aussi mais ça semble un peu simplet ton idée, autant allé à un karaoké de la ville pour ça.

Aomine : Comme autant aller à une crêperie pour votre idée.

Sourit provocateur l'indigo , ce qui agaça la manageuse.

Alone : Toute façon on verra ça au vote comme là dit Aomine plus tôt, ça sert à rien de critiquer les idées des autres maintenant .

Pris la parole le jumeau dégustant tranquillement ça friandises dans la bouche ce qui intrigua fortement le géant.

Murasakibara : Héé~..C'est quoi ce que tu mange~ ?

Elena : C'est des bâtonnet démoniaque c'est moi qui l'est crée !

Le nom de la création fut prononcé dans un parfait français qui surprit quelque peu les basketteurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas étonnant. Les Kensō étant d'origine franco-japonaise et vivaient en France toute leur vies les derniers mois auparavant. Le sens de la pâtisserie échappa à tous à l'exception de la rose qui avait quelques notions en français.

Momoi : C'est bizarre comme nom .

Elena : C'est un nom étrange, c'est vrai, mais il a pourtant une explication.

Murasakibara : «J'veux y goûter~..»

Elena : «Mura-kun, même si tu as envie de goûter cette sucrerie, je te conseille vivement de ne pas le faire.»

Murasakibara : «Mais pourquoi Sō-chin~ ? »

Bouda immédiatement le géant violet.

Murasakibara : «Ça a l'air trop bon ~!»

Elena : «Parce que tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir avaler un seul aliment de la mâtiné . C'est extrêmement épicé tu sais. »

Lorsqu'on est gourmand, on le reste c'est bien connu. Et malgré les avertissements d'Elena, Atsushi avait décidé qu'il goûterait ce ''Bâtonnet Démoniaque ''. Il verrait lui même si c'était épicé ou non. Ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à partager les bâtonnets, Alone ressorti ça boîte et en donna un au défenseur. Alors que le géant allait porter le bâtonnet à sa bouche, tout heureux d'avoir ce qu'il désirait, Alone lui donna un dernier avertissement qui le fit hausser les épaules :

Alone : « Elena t'auras prévenu. »

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux paroles du blond, Murasakibara se concentra sur ce qu'il avait enfin entre les mains. Peut importait ce qu'on lui répétait depuis près d'une minute, ce bâtonnet sentait bon et semblait vachement bon ! Il n'allait tout de même pas renoncer aussi facilement. C'est sur ces belles pensées que le violet enfourna la sucrerie dans sa bouche, et commença à la lécher. L'effet fut immédiat. Une minute n'était même pas passée depuis que le défenseur avait la sucrerie en bouche, qu'il se mit à virer violemment au rouge faisant sursauter Kise, Aomine et Momoi.

Aomine , Kise : «Oie Murasakibara ! Ça va ?!»

S'inquiéta le bleu et le blond n'ayant jamais vu le pivot dans cet état.

Aomine : «Y a quoi dans c'te merde ?!»

Reprit-il en foudroyant Alone du regard.

Alone : « Un mélange de jus de piment habanero durcit au caramel. Le piment habanero est un piment antillais extrêmement fort Aomine.»

Elena : «On t'avait prévenu Mura-kun.. »

Termina Elena en faisant un air désolé au violet qui avait recraché depuis bien longtemps le maudit bâtonnet et tentait de faire passer les effet avec ce qu'il pouvait.

Un léger ''Hein'' se fit entendre. Ils étaient abasourdis par le fait que le blond platine puisse manger un tel truc sans sembler en ressentir les effets. Ils en conclurent que le Kensō avait vraiment des goûts bizarres.

La sonnerie retentit indiquant le début des cours .

...

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plut et vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le club de basket

Les cours allaient commencé , le groupe composé de Aomine, Kise , Momoi et des jumeaux avaient emmenés Murasakibara à l'infirmerie pour qu'il reçoit de quoi faire passer l'effet de la friandise épicer , le laissant au soin de l'infirmière. Ils partirent en direction de leur classe.

Ce matin là exceptionnellement une heure fut accorder aux différentes classes du collège pour décider du stand qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour la fin du mois de juillet.

La classe A des deuxième année avaient fait un long débat pour décider leur thème. Certain étaient pour la vente de pâtisserie , d'autre pour un salon de thé , ils y avaient aussi ceux qui voulait carrément réaliser une maison hantée. Aomine, déçu que personne ne soit intéressé par son thème, fut complètement détaché des autres projet, pas par vengeance seulement par désintérêt. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être de grand passionné de basket comme Aomine ou le reste de son équipe après tout. Murasakibara revenu entre temps en forme, buvant une brique de lait avec des gâteaux qui trouvait bien meilleur de ce qu'il avait ingurgité il y a peu.

Les dernière proposition et discussion eurent lieux pour décider et après plusieurs minutes le débat ce conclue sur le projet d'un salon de pâtisserie.

Akashi se trouvant au tableau, écrivit le thème et se retourna face à la classe pour dicter la suite :

Akashi : «Maintenant il reste à décider comment s'organisera notre restaurant , les gâteaux que nous ferons et qu'elle nom notre stand portera, je veux quelque chose d'original et de compréhensible pour les parents qui viendront. »

La jumelle se mis à réfléchir comme la plupart de la classe et proposa :

Elena : «Hum pour le nom je dirais .. le "Fantasy Cake"? »

Momoi : «Je suis pour! » ?

Haizaki : «C'est un truc de loser .»

Ce moqua le gris qui se fichait de la préparation de la fête et préférait mille fois ce divertir en ce balançant sur ça chaise.

La blondinette quand bien même elle n'appréciait pas et n'était pas à l'aise avec Haizaki, lui répondit clairement.

Elena : «Ci mon idée et nul, tu as qu'à proposer ton idée Haizaki-kun».

Le cendré plutôt surpris de cette réaction de la jeune fille ce mis à réfléchir pour ne pas paraître ridicule aux yeux de la classe et n'eut aucune idée valable donc pesta.

Akashi se mis discrètement à sourire et repris l'instant suivant son sérieux légendaire.

Akashi : «D'autre idée ?»

Toute la classe avaient beau réfléchir le nom qu'avait trouvé la jumelle leur plaisaient beaucoup et ne voyaient pas ce qui pourrait leur plaire plus.

N'ayant rien à redire également le rouge valida donc l'idée et l'écrivit au tableau.

L'heure passa donc ainsi, la carte des gâteaux fut décidé pour le jour J et chacun eurent le poste où ils allaient travailler. La jumelle comme Murasakibara qui semblait étonnamment emballée fus chargée de s'occuper des pâtisseries.

Midorima verrait son poste selon son horoscope ce jour là. Pour Aomine et Haizaki, pour eux deux valait mieux qu'ils ne participes pas, leur présence pourrait risquer de tout faire rater.

Kise était chargé de gérer la clientèle à l'entrée de leur stand. Quant à Akashi, il veillerai au bon déroulement de leur restaurant.

Momoi souhaitait participer à la cuisine mais la classe lui avait clairement fait comprendre gentiment que des l'ouverture où les clients verraient ces gâteaux ils se sauveraient en courant, donc elle fut chargée de s'occuper du service.

Pour Alone, il décida de prendre plongeur, surtout car la plus part évitait ce poste et voulait vite clôturer la chose ou presque, parce que.. la classe avaient oublié Kuroko qui s'était manifesté...

Vus qu'il serait impossible de laisser le joueur fantôme aider le rookie de la Kise no Seidai et les autres élèves de la classe à s'occuper des personnes qui viendront ce jour là, comme l'explique ci bien son surnom personne ne le remarquerai.. Il prit donc le poste de plongeur aussi n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix vus que ces compétences en cuisine n'était pas exceptionnel aussi .

...

Ce fut à la pause du midi alors que les génies du basket, leur manageuse ainsi que le joueur invisible mangeaient tous ensemble à leur place habituel que Elena, qui avait été invité à la table avec son jumeau , appris au groupe de basketteur qu'elle était intéressé pour s'inscrire au club de basket en tant que manageuse. Satsuki et Ryota furent agréablement surpris par cette annonce . Le vice capitaine appris à la Kensō qu'un teste était nécessaire à cela , intriguée c'est la rose qui ce chargea de lui expliquer en quoi consistait ce fameux examen. Les détails qu'elle appris motiva la jeune fille de cette nouvelle expérience à venir, même ci la question de savoir ci le coach accepterait de la recruté après qu'il est eu conscience de son état de santé la rongeait intérieurement, à cette instant elle hésitait à vouloir continuer la promesse faite à son frère ou non.

Poursuivant leur discussion sur le basket et autres sujet, Elena pris beaucoup de plaisir à écouter s'exprimer ces garçons au regard passionné quand il évoquait ce sport , l'aura qu'ils dégageaient en particulier l'as, le joueur copieur et fantôme pourraient entraîner n'importe qui dans leurs enthousiasme et faire sourire quiconque les entendraient, enfin presque.

Le Kensō les écouta en continuant son repas tranquillement , il voyait à quel point le basket rendait ce groupe heureux. Il aurait sûrement continué à écouter sans rien dire, ci sa jumelle n'avait pas élaborée le sujet des parties de basket qu'ils fessaient ensemble quand ils étaient enfants, il avala lentement ça bouché quand l'intention ce braquait sur lui.

Aomine : « T'es Fort au basket Kensō ? »

Posa la question le basané armé d'un sourire qui était clairement une demande de défi en cas de réponse positive, que le jumeau vus en un clin d'œil et voulait décliner, il s'apprêta à sortir ça première syllabe de ce qui serai "J'me débrouille" mais ça cadette qui avait une idée derrière la tête et repris plus fort les mots qu'elle voulait faire entendre au sujet de son aîné:

Elena : « Il est incroyablement fort j'ai jamais réussi a marquer un point contre lui!»

Aomine: «Vraiment? T'as déjà été dans un club ? »

La scène ce répétant le jumeau allait répondre quand son espiègle sœur répondu à ça place .

Elena : «Non mais tout ceux qui l'on vus jouer dise tous qui l'a beaucoup de talent! »

Alone : « Elena, tu serai gentille de me laisser répondre quand c'est à moi qu'on pose des questions . »

La blondinette sourit en s'excusant mais espérait que son plan fonctionne. Elle ne tarda pas à savoir.

Aomine : «Un petit match ça te dis tout à l'heure !? »

Kise : «Ouei moi aussi j'en veux un! »

Alone : -.. c'est vraiment ça que tu cherchais p'tite sœur ...

Pensa le jumeau qui pris un léger soupir.

Alone : «Non désolé je ne veux plus jouer au basket.»

Cette réponse mi un petit blanc qui dégoûta le duo .

Aomine , Kise : «Hein ?! Mais allez juste un ! »

Alone : «Non.»

Kise : «Juste un match à 5 points!? Ça sera pas long! »

Alone : «Je veux pas , j'ai dis. »

Aomine : «Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre !»

Kise : «Trouillard ! »

Alone : « Ci vous persister à vouloir m'incruster dans vos délires c'est vous qui deviendrez les pétochard dans les secondes à venir, comprit ? »

Conseilla le garçon qui commençait à perdre patience malgré qu'il soit envahit d'une aura glacial qui refroidirent immédiatement les deux concerné qui ne cherchait même plus à poser de questions pour comprendre pourquoi le jumeau voulait pas jouer.

Elena soupira a son tour discrètement en se disant que ça tentative a vouloir essayer de refaire revivre une partie de son frère d'autrefois en le fessant jouer au basket avait échoué à nouveaux. Un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Akashi.

Murasakibara : «Ken-chin fait peur~... »

Conclue le géant après avoir englouti ça dernière boulette de viande comme ci rien ne le perturbait.

...

Il est maintenant 15 heure, la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit laissant place à présent aux activées des différents club. Le groupe de basketteur ce dirigeait en compagnie de la blondinette de bonne entrain vers le club de basket, le Kensō les quitta pour rentrer chez lui . Il leur fie les bref politesse qui lui sont rendu en retour par certain et demanda à sa jumelle ci elle voulait que Meio vienne la chercher savant que le club finissait assez tard. Il se sentirait plus rassurer de la laisser ci elle acceptait , mais elle refusa pensant que ça allait aller.

À ces mots le Kensō n'insista pas lui fessant confiance et partit .

Les basketteurs et Elena arrivèrent enfin fasse au gymnase, la blonde platine le trouvait gigantesque et surtout magnifique avec ces parquets brillé semblant flambant neuf . Le collège étant extrêmement connu part son équipe de basket, les joueurs avaient eu gain de cause en faisant part au directeur, de leur souhait d'avoir un bâtiment spécialement pour eux. Tout le matériel nécessaire pour jouer des matchs dans les meilleures conditions possible s'y trouvait. Intrigué par une affiche placardée sur le mur, Elena s'approcha pour mieux lire les inscriptions, et vus qu'il s'agissait de "l'équipe A". L'équipe A, regroupait uniquement de talentueux joueurs. C'était par excellence, la meilleure des équipes. À côté de l'affiche, trônait une gigantesque bannière rouge où « INVINCIBLE » était écrit en kanji.

Elena : «Pourquoi Invincible est écrit ici Momoi-chan ? »

S'interrogea t'elle alors que les garçons partirent ce changer dans les vestiaires. La manageuse rejoignit la Kensō face à la bannière.

Momoi : « Il s'agit de la règle fondamentale de notre club l'équipe de teiko par son rang n'a pas le droit de perdre ça nous est interdit. »

Elena : «Whaa... c'est une sacrée pression à portée.. »

Momoi : «Oui mais on passe de bon moment tu verras quand la séance d'entraînement débutera. Personne ne s'en plain.»

La blonde effectua un léger sourire au mot de Satsuki.

Momoi : «Je vais préparer mes affaires je reviens j'en est pas pour longtemps.»

Elena : «D'accord. »

Voyant Satsuki s'éloigner, Elena observa de nouveau le gymnase, cela pourrait paraître ridicule pour certain mais la vus en vrai d'un gymnase l'émoustilla, c'était la première fois qu'elle en pénétrait un d'un côté, elle fit de son mieux pour ce retenir , elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître folle ça serai trop gênant devant tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle restait contre un mur à attendre le retour des autres elle vus de nouveau joueur passer la porte dont un qui l'avait aperçu s'approcha d'elle .

?: «Salut, c'est la première fois que je te vois par ici, qu'est que tu fais là ? »

Elena: «Bonjour, Oui c'est normal je suis nouvelle dans ce collège, je m'appelle Kensō Elena, je suis en deuxième année en classe A et j'aimerais poster ici comme manager. »

La jeune fille s'inclina face au jeune homme pendant ça présentation .

Le garçon lui rendu une légère tirade avant de ce présenter à son tour .

Nijimura : «Je vois, j'comprend mieux maintenant, moi c'est Nijimura Shuzo je suis le capitaine de l'équipe et suis en dernière année en C . Elena tu dis? C'est pas souvent qu'on entend un prénom européen par ici. T'es donc dans la même classe que Akashi et le reste de l'équipe titulaire. Tu dois être au courant de comment ça se passe pour être prise alors? »

Elena : «Oui en effet. »

Nijimura : «Ok, dans ce cas je vais te laisser patienter encore quelques instants le coach ne devrai pas tarder, j'te souhaite d'y arriver, à tout à l'heure Kensō.»

Elena : «D'accord , merci Nijimura-senpai. »

Termina la jeune fille accompagnée d'un sourire que le garçon lui rendu et partit ce changer.

Momoi ne tarda pas a revenir quelques instant plus tard ainsi que les joueurs petit à petit tous vêtu de leur tenu sportif , Elle alla ouvrir la porte qui contenait les ballons et les dossards de couleur , permettant ainsi au basketteur de commencer leur échauffement . Pendant ce temps la rose présenta à la jumelle deux de ces amies du club, qu'elle appelle amicalement "Micchan" et "Acchan ". Acchan qui s'appelait en réalité Atsuko Kikuchi était une fille au long cheveux noir , quant a Micchan qui s'appelait Miki Arai avait les cheveux châtain assez court.

Alors que les présentation fut faite le coach arriva enfin. Tout les joueurs montèrent un certain respect en le voyant et le saluèrent. C'est comme ça que le capitaine parla de la blondinette a l'entraîneur qui s'approcha d'elle.

Elena commença à ressentir une certaine angoisse mais réussi à ce reprendre en respirant lentement. Ce remémorer du conseil de son jumeau qui était de foncé dans tas quand on était stressé l'y aida . L'adulte proche de la trentaine ce présenta, réciproquement pour la jeune fille , Le coach qui ce nommait Sanada donna les consignes à suivre pour les joueurs et à la manager , puis une fois l'adulte seul a seul avec la blonde il finit par poser la question sur les expériences de Elena dans le basket en tant que manager. L'adolescente y allait très honnêtement, c'est expérience ne dépassait pas ceux que pouvait avoir un amateur de basket classique , c'est à dire l'analyse de match diffusée à la télé ou suivre des articles sur internet ou des magazines. Le coach alla quand même tenter de passer le teste mais posa la chose suivante qui pouvait risquer de tout faire échouer.

(Coach ) Sanada : «Tu n'as pas de soucis de santé ou autre chose qui pourrait te pénaliser pendant ces tests ou dans ton rôle parmi nous ci ces testes se trouve positifs ? »

La plus jeune eu à ce moment une pression, allait-elle dire la vérité ou mentir pour jouer la sécurité, restant confiante elle lui répondu.

Elena : «Et bien justement avant de commencer je voulais vous tenir au courant sur certaine chose sur moi ... mais seulement à vous. »

Sanada : «Je t'écoute.»

Sans trop ce lancer dans les détails la Kensō expliqua ça situation de santé actuelle, le coach l'a laissa s'exprimer jusqu'au bout mais quant t'elle eu fini alors qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux , l'homme lui dit c'est mot frappant.

Sanada : « Je ne peux pas te recruter sans que je n'ai rien d'un médecin qui prouve que tu peux être manager sans risque. Le poste de manager n'est peut être pas aussi intense que ceux des joueurs mais pour ton cas. il peut être assez éprouvant même ci je te transfèrerais dans les équipes B ou C , je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable pour toi.»

...


End file.
